


The bed just isn't comfy without you.

by tinypeckers



Category: The Creatures (Youtube RPF)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-07 21:04:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1913814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypeckers/pseuds/tinypeckers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine Person A of your OTP really getting attached by how warm Person B makes the bed when they fall asleep together/cuddle so when Person B comes home from some trip Person A yells at them because their bed was so cold.<br/>(http://imagineyourotp.tumblr.com/post/86999143475/imagine-person-a-of-your-otp-really-getting)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The bed just isn't comfy without you.

When James had agreed to go on a fishing trip with his dad, he hadn’t quite expected the greeting he’d receive when he returned home.

“Where have you been, asshole?” Aleks demanded as James walked through the door, arms folded across his chest as he glowered at the other man. James eased his bags onto the floor, smiling uneasily at his boyfriend.

“I told you, you knew – I went fishing with my dad.” James said slowly, worried that he’d make Aleks angrier. Aleks blinked.

“Oh, of course. So you’re off having fun with your dad and I had to sleep in the cold bed, alone.” Aleks complained. James frowned. What did he just say?

“I’m sorry?” He apologised awkwardly, though for what he wasn’t quite sure. Aleks just huffed.

“Well, come on then. The bed isn’t going to get warmer with you just standing here, let’s go.” Aleks said confidently as he turned to walk towards the bedroom.

 

 

“But it’s ten am?” James questioned, even as he followed Aleks. The Russian stopped, causing James to almost walk into him.

“I don’t care what time it is, James. That bed has been cold for the entire week and you’ve got to warm it up immediately.” Aleks replied stubbornly before he continued to walk again. James stifled a chuckle. Why was Aleks so angry over a bed?

“If it was cold, you could have just got some extra blankets. You know we have some in the spare room.” James said coolly as Aleks led him into the bedroom.

“No, it needs you to warm it up.” Aleks protested as they entered their room and he climbed onto their double bed. James smirked as Aleks pat the space beside him insistently after he’d burrowed himself under the covers.

“Really, Aleks – it’s ten am. Can’t this wait until tonight?” James tried to reason with him but Aleks just scowled.

“James. Get in the bed.” Aleks’ voice was low and demanding.

 

 

Confused and still rather amused by the situation, James followed Aleks’ order. He shucked off his shoes and climbed in beside Aleks. He smiled up at the other man as he snuggled closer, humming when Aleks snaked an arm around his shoulders. James could feel Aleks’ breath fanning across his face as he inched closer.

“Better?” James inquired as he cuddled closer into his boyfriend.

“Much better.” Aleks murmured as he clung to James. James snickered a little beside him.

“Is this your way of telling me that you missed me?” James teased fondly, reaching up to push a stray lock of hair from Aleks’ forehead. The small smile that had formed upon Aleks’ face quickly fell into a stubborn scowl as he shook his head as much as he could.

“Don’t be stupid, it was just a week. I survived.” Aleks said as confidently as possible. But James saw right through it, smiling at his boyfriend happily.

“I missed you too, asshole.” James whispered. Aleks scoffed, though his cheeks flushed pink.

“Shut up.” He murmured, closing the gap between them with a gentle and eager kiss.


End file.
